Harley,Batman, and a robin
by Beachlover470
Summary: What happens when Harley is in the Bat fam picture? Will Harley gain trust or really rip it into a thousand pieces? Will she find out what's behind the mask? Will she meet the team? I know Harley isn't in YJ but pretend she is.
1. Chapter 1-Harley the beginning

**Prologue**

"I had a bad day too, once." His gravely voice said, as he handed her the dress she had thought was absolutely gorgeous. Her baby blue eyes met his covered, stoic face as she said quietly, "Good guys like you shouldn't have bad days." And before she lost her nerve or realized what she was doing, she went up on her tiptoes and kissed the Dark Knight softly. She was rewarded with a startled look on the face of the hero. The kiss ended quickly, but was lingering. She turned round, holding the dress, towards the guards, Pam and Robin. When it suddenly hit her. She had just kissed Dark Knight, Batman. Oh clown. And man, was it a good kiss. Like real good. Another kiss wouldn't hurt right? And in front of everyone, Harley dropped the dress, and practically jumped Batman, giving him a much more passionate kiss. Her arms encircled his neck and although Batman didn't move his arms, she felt him kissing her back, slightly. In the background, Robin and Poison Ivy shared a look and Robin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed to be witnessing this odd occurrence. "Eat your heart out Selina Kyle!" Harley thought triumphantly. Batman was the first to pull away, subtly giving the guards the signal that they could take Harley away.

"Call me!" Harley called to the retreating figure. The dark figure just smirked and said, "Don't push your luck." Pam shook her head. And Robin seemed glad to leave the scene behind them. Harley's heart was still racing from the rush that came with doing something risky and little did she know that behind the masked eyes of The Dark Knight was something close to... Intrigue? Passion? Amusement? Whatever it was, Dr. Harlene Quinzel would figure it out!

** Later that night… Harley **

I woke up immediately when I heard the slightest of a knock on my cell door. "Humph," I said to myself," Who would be knocking at my door this late?" I slowly walked over to my door, cautiously, hoping it wasn't that big meanie, Batman, who always got in the way of Mr.J's and my plans! I opened the door in such a way that the person at the door could not see me right away, just something I picked up from Mr. J. Speaking of Mr. J "Mr. J! You came for me, I always knew you would come, Pam was always saying I was a fool for thinking you would come. But you came and…!" Just then Joker put his very cold hands over my mouth and threw me to the ground. Then after a pause he spoke, "Shut it Harley we don't need to draw attention. Now let's blow this hell hold down!" Just as the last of his word was said, Joker threw a grenade to the opposite wall of the cell. Small bits and pieces of the wall fell on my body. When it was all done I shook off the pieces. I could then finally look up without getting hit in the face with a piece of Debris. I got up to see Joker waving me on like if I didn't go now he would leave my beautiful butt behind, so I followed, I knew he would never leave me but I didn't want to any take chances. As me and my pudding ran to the car where the two henchmen were driving the Arkam Asylum alarm sounded. I jumped in to the car and I could've sworn I saw a very very Dark…knight, defiantly not my knight in shinning armor, cause that spots filled for Mr. J.

When we got home I ran out the door and to my babies, my hyenas, I've missed them so much when I was held captive in that dumb Arkam. When I got inside to our hideout I realized the hyenas were missing. " Pudding! Where Are My Babies?" I screamed. I usually never scream at pudding but this was serious! What had pudding done with them! Joker ran inside looking scared, I glared at him and he flinched. He wasn't going to talk so I asked one more time, " Don't make me ask again!" And when nobody said a thing I yelled, "WHERE! ARE! MY! BABIES!" Joker looked like he rather face batman than me right now but the two henchmen pushed him in front and went to the corner to be cowards. So joker muttered to himself " Time to get new henchmen." He looked at me with fear in his eyes not regret, of course he's not regretful, so he said, "You see harl, I umm… kind of, it's quite funny story umm… Sort of…" After a short pause he continued in a quiet voice, "Sold them." My face dropped, and I could've fainted. My babies, gone, for like ever! " But My babies…!" I said. Joker stammered, "Well hyenas sell very good this time of year and we were low in money and…" Joker never got to finish because I was about to tell him off my voice rising with every word, "You Sold My BABEIS!" I walked over to him very slowly cornering him with every step. I looked over him with as he slipped and fell.

Anger and sadness welled up inside of me, I felt like crying in a corner. My babies and me had been though good and bad, mostly bad, but how could pudding do that. I was truly shocked. I thought he loved me, "_Harley, don't think like that, he loves you, and he has you in his best interest. - From good side"_ my good side said to myself but the _darker _side of my brain said, _" How could you be in his best interest? When he did this to you! He is a sick man_! - From bad side" But no, Harley sighed the fight didn't stop _"He's crazy? You're having an internal fight! Harley he will always love you! Listen to me! - From good side" _And it continued, but this time Harley had some thing to say, _" Umm good side of brain I'm going to have to side with bad side if you call me sick!" _She smiled to herself one me and bad, zero good! But again Harley could not have a moment to herself it keep on going, _"Harley, high five me! – From bad side." _Kay, she thought but there was one problem, _" Umm bad side how do I high five you. Do I just hit my head? But which side of my head do I hit?" "Sigh Harley the left side, because the right side has the right side of the head." _Oh right duh Harley! And I smacked my left side of my head.


	2. Chapter 2- Joker

**Joker  
Umm is Harley threating me? I will not have this. I'm the abusive one in this relationship. Suddenly I heard a voice, "Joker I'm the good side of you. Harley likes you, treat her with respect." Hummm I have a good side, interesting. Too bad I can't invite it in my head, my heads to crowded with evil. " Good side it's been lovely having you but you are trespassing." Oh how I hate being rude. "Oh goodness no I have been here the whole time. I belong here." It said, strange I think I would have noted something so normal in my head. "Then where have you been, I could not have used you all this time." " Oh I've been at hiding cause I couldn't get to you but I am here." Well again we very much can't have this," So you say you've been in hiding?" "Yes." "Then go back!" I yelled, some people couldn't take a hint, "Yes sir!" Thank goodness that's taking care of. Now, what was I talking about?**


	3. Makeover

**A/N: Sorry this is so short and that I haven't updated in awhile. But so much Hw and test!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but me! **

Harley

I remembered Joker again when I saw him out of my right eye, and suddenly fell in love with him again. "Pudding! I'm so sorry. I guess I lost it! It will never happen again!" Joker just looked at me and pushed me to the ground with such a force that it stung. He stood over me, shook a finger at me and said, "Good now that we agreed, let's talk business." As he rubbed his hands together I saw that cute grin of his on his face, that's the Joker I know. When we all sat around the meeting table Joker pounded his fist on the table and said," Meeting adjourns!" " Pudding what's today's meeting about?" I asked. "It's about _Batman._" He said. " Boo Batman! Why are we talking about that big meanie?" I questioned, " Because we need to know his secret identity and everything about him. Where he lives, what he eats, everything!" "But how Mr. J?" " Well that's where you come in Harley. You need to infiltrate the Bat brats, gain their trust, then rip it into a thousand tiny pieces!" Well that sounds fun but I'm a blonde with blue eyes I stick out like a bloody murderer, but I guess in Gotham that doesn't stick out. " Umm Pudding?" "Yes Harley." "How will I not get caught? They call him the World's best detective for reason." I said. "Don't worry Harley once I'm done with your makeover you won't even recognize yourself! Much less _Batman_." Joker said with a scary grin.

**When Harley was in her makeover chair… Harley **

"Pudding, are you sure you are a trained makeover

Professional? " I said kind of regretting agreeing, but then I remembered who I was trying to gain trust from and break it from …Batman! It was so going to be worth it! Just the down side of looking like the complete freak I am not. "Don't worry Harl. I have evidence of my master piece, my lovely face!" He said. Oh no that's what I was afraid of! I closed my eyes and sighed. I mean I like I really like puddings face but… _"Who are you kidding Harley, you don't want freak face over there making over your face, now do you?" _Bad side said. _"Was that bad side?"_ I said inside my head. _"Yeah Harley."_ Bad side said. "Can I call you Devil? Much easier to know." I asked. "_Sure Harley. But what are you going to do about this thing deciding how you look." _Devil said. "I don't know but where's good side or angel?" I said. "_Who cares? Just never mind. Just…talk to you later!" _Devil said. "Harley you can open your eyes!" Joker exclaimed to peppy for my liking. I turned slowly around and I looked in the mirror.


	4. AN

Sorry I haven't written in like months. I have a life too. I might end up taking the story off because I'm not consistence with my updating. I would of couse repost it when I'm done. Tell me which one I should do, continue working on it and updating it whenever and still have a life or take it down now then finish it then upload it.


	5. Costumes

**Sorry i didn't upload before, website problems.**

I suddenly did a double take. Joker actually made me look…different and…good. "Pudding h-how did you do. This!" I exclaimed. In the mirror I saw, well this…my eyes are golden brown with specks of green, my skin, instead of pale, is tan, my hair is defiantly the most shocking though.

It was rainbow colored, the color up top was blue, some violet, then dark green, light green, yellow, orange, and at the end red. "What are you talking about?" He answered. "This hair color, I meant." I said. "Oh since you're Rainbow Bat…" He started, "Wait Rainbow Bat?" I said. "Oh I didn't tell you?" He asked, I just shook my head. "Oh well since you are going under cover you have to be a hero. Yes, I know being a hero will be the absolute nightmare but remember it's all to take Batman down! But anyway Rainbow Bat is the hero you are going to be, hence the hair." Joker rambled on. "Oh pudding I forgot I had to be a hero." I say putting my arms on him. "What if I have to go against our friends or worse…you?" I exclaim. "Of course you will have to go against me. That's how you're get your name out in the world." He said pushing me off him. I get up and twirl around in front of the mirror, until I think of something. "Hey pudding, do I have to wear a costume?" I ask. Joker just grins, and Devil comes back. "_Harley look at that grin, you really don't want him making your costume." _ Says Devil. "Well he did a good job on my makeover." I state. "_You got lucky. Really lucky! But lucks gonna run out!" _Devil says. "I trust pudding. I don't care if you don't. I bet Angel trust pudding!" I say. "_I do trust Joker Harley but maybe Devil is right…in a way." _Angel butts in. "What! Angel! You supposed to be on my team! Whatever, I can do this by myself." I say. I turn to face Joker. "So pudding what's going to be my costume?" I ask. "Oh, well the bat brats wear capes, masks, belts, and full body suit of some sort." He says, I just shrug, and say, "So?" "Well if you are going to be one of them, you need to dress like one of them." "But I hate capes! They so get in the way for acrobats." I protest. "Too bad! Also Robin can do acrobats in a cape. Anyway I already pick it out. Change over there." He ordered. I walked in the closet and looked around until I spotted something that looked like a hero costume. I rolled my eyes when I saw it the custom, I _will _look ridiculous in it, I concluded. I sighed and started changing, stalling wasn't going to help, but would make Joker angry and when Jokers angry all hell breaks loose, nothings worse than that. "_That's where you're wrong." _Angel said. "Huh, what do you mean Angel?" I asked. "_There is one thing that's worse."_ I was puzzled, what was worse than Joker angry? "What?" I asked angel. "_Batman angry." _Angel replied.I rolled my eyes, maybe Angel was a little right. "_Anyway, Harley you should change." _Angel said. I sighed, "Yeah I guess so." I said. I pulled on the skintight bodysuit that was colored rainbow in diagonal stripes. The cape was much simpler than the suit; it was just a shiny black. I looked at myself in the mirror and just looked away. Pudding was right, I didn't even recognize myself. I walked out of the closet and stood in front of Pudding. He smiled and clapped his hands, until he frowned like something dawned on him. "What's wrong pudding?" I asked with concern in my voice. He just swatted the air with his hand and said, "Nothing, but I just realized that you need a mask and a secret identity." "Okay, so what will my identity be?" I asked.


	6. The start of RainbowBat

**I would like to give a shout out to all the people who reviewed and stays with this story. You don't know how much a review makes my day! Now on with this story!**

* * *

Last chapter:**I looked at myself in the mirror and just looked away. Pudding was right, I didn't even recognize myself. I walked out of the closet and stood in front of Pudding. He smiled and clapped his hands, until he frowned like something dawned on him. "What's wrong pudding?" I asked with concern in my voice. He just swatted the air with his hand and said, "Nothing, but I just realized that you need a mask, a belt and a secret identity." "Okay, so what will my identity be?" I asked. **

**This chapter: **

"Well let's treat your mask and belt problem first." He said. So he ran into the closet and started throwing things around, until I heard him say, "Ah ha! Found something perfect!" "What is it?" I asked. He walked out of the closet, and showed me a domino mask with rainbow sequins, but this one had this type of elastic string going around it so I could put it on my head and adjust it. He ran in the closet again and pulled out a leather belt with pockets all round except when you connect it. I placed the belt on and asked, "Pudding what will I put in this?" "Oh well I modified the Joker laughing gas, so does the same things but no smile effect and it's not permanent, it only lasts for 10 seconds. So you have pellets of that stuff and you also have a Taser gun, smoke pellets that show rainbow smoke, some throwing ropes that are like a necklace and finally some throwing knives." He said. "Okay so Identity? Plus I don't think whoever I am should have rainbow hair." I stated. "Oh yes! Your name will be Angela Rose Martin. You are 16 years old, your favorite color is baby blue, you go to Gotham academy and you can make up the rest. For the hair you will wear a wig, the wig will be the color red and blonde mixed." Joker said while looking at his fingers. I look at him shocked, "Gotham Academy! How did you get me in there?" I exclaimed. "Oh you know money really change people's minds." He said. "Okay puddin I have one last, two last questions." I said. Joker just looked annoyed, but signaled me to go on. "One where will I be staying? And second how will I get noticed?" "Ohhh, I have to go threaten someone for that maybe Bruce Wayne! I want someplace good for you. Also for noticing you I have the perfect plan!" Joker says as I come closer to hear it.

I sit on a pole on the ceiling of the store Joker is stealing from. I try reciting the fight we stage for Batman. Punch left, punch right, kick right, kick right, roundhouse kick, flip and pretend to trip so Joker can get away. Seems simple enough. I sigh as I wait for Batman to come. I hear a swish of a cape, checking mine, I know it is Batman. I get ready for action as I hear Joker saying, "Ah It's the Bat and his brat! Have you boys come to play?!" I snicker to myself, my Puddin is so funny! "So what makes you think you're gonna stop me all mighty Batman?" Ohh that's my que! I jump down off the pole standing in behind the Joker. " I shall stop you evil Joker!" I yell. I take a step back so he has time to face me, as he does I punch left and right in fluid motions so fast Joker almost doesn't duck and block them in time, so he gives me a glare and I slow down. So I spin and kick right twice. I almost sigh as I realize I am half done, but almost the second I think all is going well instead of a roundhouse kick I punch him in the gut. The punch would not of knocked him out if he had been ready. As I stare at my Puddin, silently screaming at him to get up and run, Batman clears his throat making me jump. I nervously look up at his stone hard face praying to God that he can't tell who I am.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but more is on its way! **


	7. Authors note, IMPORTANT!: updating

**_I have decide to stop updating until I have finished the entire story. It is bit unfair that i update like 2 times a year. Sorry._**

**_-Beachlover470_**


End file.
